


Subversion

by Saphron_Girl



Series: Alignment [1]
Category: Trust (TV 2018)
Genre: (probably about 15 years? we don't know for certain), Age Difference, Come Swallowing, M/M, PWP, bare backing, face fucking, primo is the prettiest pillow princess, slight D/s undertones, subspace (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphron_Girl/pseuds/Saphron_Girl
Summary: “Are we alone?”Primo raised an eyebrow like he was an imbecile for even asking.  It made Leo feel reckless.“Good, because I got something to say and you’re gonna listen. You think this is a game? You’re sitting out there, in front of all of them, practically fucking preening, trying to get me to crack. Won’t happen, hot shot. You’re gonna zip yourself up and go back out there, real calm and collected. But inside, all you’ll be thinking about is how before this night is through, I’m gonna choke myself on that perfect prick of yours until you’re sucked dry and still begging for it. Don’t give yourself away, I fucking dare you.”
Relationships: Primo Nizzuto/Leonardo
Series: Alignment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931905
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Subversion

Leonardo waited a good two minutes after Primo excused himself from the table before following him down the restaurant’s narrow hallway. Their bawdy Sicilian guests were just buzzed enough hardly notice. Silent, Leo took the urinal next to him and didn’t glance up.

“Are we alone?” 

Primo raised an eyebrow like he was an imbecile for even asking. It made Leo feel reckless. 

“Good, because I got something to say and you’re gonna listen. You think this is a game? You’re sitting out there, in front of all of them, practically fucking preening, trying to get me to crack. Won’t happen, hot shot. You’re gonna zip yourself up and go back out there, real calm and collected. But inside, all you’ll be thinking about is how before this night is through, I’m gonna choke myself on that perfect prick of yours until you’re sucked dry and still begging for it. Don’t give yourself away, I fucking dare you.”

Calm, steady, Leo shook himself and walked to the sink, basking in the stunned silence that followed.

Primo barely looked at him for the rest of the evening; Leo couldn’t decide if the twist in his gut was terror or anticipation. 

*********

Cigarette burns marred the cheap motel carpet like buckshot. He could hear the soles of those damned shoes - shockingly feminine and fashionable in a way he couldn’t comprehend - dragging across the worn, polyester fibers. Leo leaned back to take stock of him. Primo’s muscles were coiled tight as he fished the key out of his leather jacket. 

“This place is deserted,” Leo began, wincing at the inanity of his placation. 

Primo said nothing as he entered the room. Leo barely took three steps before he was slammed against the wall, bracketed by Primo’s arms, enveloped by the heady scent of his expensive cologne, the kind that came in thick glass bottles and was only found in small Roman boutiques. His lips were soft, warm, slightly hesitant, as he cupped a large hand against Leo’s jaw, tilting him just so, opening him up.

“I hate how much I can’t get enough of you,” Primo sighed into his mouth. 

“You like it,” Leo grunted. 

It was said through an easy grin, feather-light, but he was gripped with a kind of mania he couldn’t explain, reveling in the only power he wielded. Bold, he pulled Primo close, gripping his hand, leading it to his groin. The kid’s breath caught at the feel of him. 

“Get on the bed.”

In any other scenario, Primo would bristle at the command, but this time he fell into step as if born to it. He was confident, sure-footed, peeling his clothing free as he moved. The angles of him were sharp and narrow and his cock was one of the prettiest Leo had ever seen, softly curved and perfectly proportioned to the rest of him.

As soon as he reclined on the mattress Leo was on him, still dressed, thumbs pressed into the twin hollows at his hips. Static roared in Leo’s ears, the taste reminding him just how much he’d missed the feel of that gorgeous length in his mouth. He eased down slowly, losing himself in the salty-sweet tang of it. Slender fingers weaved into his hair, guiding. He grunted, encouraging, bobbing his head faster. Primo caught on quick and strengthened his grip. Eyes watering, nostrils flared, Leo clamped his lips tight and swallowed.

A clipped moan and a sharp thrust upwards; Leo fought not to choke, then doubled-down as Primo lost control and held him steady, fucking into him. Chin slick with slobber, he anchored his weight against the taut thighs beneath him, gulping for air between sharp, erratic thrusts.

“Fuck!”

Leo held fast, letting the semen pool in his mouth, mixing it with his own spit before swallowing. He took a moment to appreciate the picture Primo made, limbs splayed, jaw slackened. Utterly wrecked yet still not sated. Without speaking, Primo let his legs fall open, and lazily stared at Leo with his sharp, byzantine eyes. It was a written invitation. 

Leo positioned himself, unzipping, pants yanked just low enough to be out of the way. He spit on his fingers and almost whimpered when Primo took two on the first try, already stretched open. Lightheaded, Leo imagined what he must have been doing to himself before arriving at the restaurant. 

“Wait.”

Primo knew what he wanted; he turned over and perched himself on all fours, arching back.

“Christ in heaven, do you know how you look?” Leo murmured. He smoothed a hand over the curve of his perfect ass. The spark of insanity he felt was base, insatiable.

“You want me to fuck your hole wider, sweetheart?”

“Yes, god,” Primo choked out, face pressed against the sheets. 

Feeling invincible, Leo pressed back in, just a little past the knuckle, until he had the kid writhing. A couple of quick tugs on his cock and he lined up, then sank as slow as he could into the hot, clenching heat of him. He knew Primo had been accustomed to getting it rough and dirty; back-alley affairs done in the stark silhouette of street lamps with boozy, open-mouthed kisses and rushed orgasms that bordered on painful. 

Leo didn’t want that. Each thrust was measured - pulled out to the tip - then slammed to the hilt, held there. The noises he wrenched from Primo were keening. Mindless.

“Remember when you said I couldn’t fuck?” Leo asked lazily, petting his flank.

“Fuck you.”

It came out as a sob. Primo’s face was turned in profile, long hair plastered against his forehead, eyes glassy and distant. Fucked dumb. Desperate hands gripped at Leo’s hips, reaching back to pull him deeper. Primo could come with nothing more than a cock pressed against his prostate. 

“Are you close?” Leo purred.

Primo answered with a hoarse cry and went boneless. Leo held him upright and took a few more thrusts to finish, pulling out to shoot thick ribbons of come across the smooth dip of his back.

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

Leo grunted in agreement and collapsed next to him, careful not to get too close and spook him. Turning away, Primo grabbed at his jacket and pulled out a cigarette box; his fancy, store-bought brand (only ever Messis Summa).

“You want one?” 

Primo knew of Leo's futile attempts to quit. It was the kind of lazy power-play that would have usually put his teeth on edge, but this time Leo was too docile to care. He had a sudden craving the taste of loose tobacco leaf and rolling paper rough against his tongue. Primo plucked a single cigarette out and lit it, taking a deep pull. 

Mouth dry, Leo acted without thinking, and gently removed it from his long fingers. He held Primo’s ocean glass eyes, defiant, as he hollowed his cheeks and inhaled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame and no regrets. This ship has CONSUMED ME.


End file.
